To Protect
by Puzzled Memories
Summary: [Oneshot] Sequel to The Question. He had her. She was in his grasp, and he could not be more satisfied as she attempted to escape him. Did she not understand? He would have her no matter what. He would not stop. Not even for her. But would she accept him?


**To Protect**

"...Yes Rin. I will harm you. Will you remain with me?" He was going to risk it all. Whether she agreed to it or not, he would take her for his own. He watched as Rin looked away from him. He felt the pang in his chest again, this time more painful than the last.

"...Sesshoumaru-sama..."

His ears twitched lightly as he caught her faint whisper of his name. He stared down at her, narrowing his eyes some as she started to distance herself away from him. Did she fear him now? Because he would harm her? He growled deeply within his throat as his eyes flashed slight crimson at the thought of his ward fearing him now.

"Rin. Stop." He spoke in a stern voice, causing her to immediately stop in her tracks. Her eyes widened and she looked at him, he could hear the gulp that she took before she stepped towards him again, her eyes downcast.

"Rin will...Rin will always stay with Sesshoumaru-sama..."

His eyes widened a fracture as she spoke. She would remain with him? Even after what he told her? Was she that trusting of him, or did she simply fear to be alone? It couldn't be that. She had lasted two years being alone, and he was sure that she would be able to survive again if the time called for it. He stared down at her, feeling his blood begin to boil once again.

_To take a human for a mate, or even simply to rut with, is considered an insult to all demonic kind. There is always a chance that there would be a hanyou pup to be born, whether the woman survives or not. The half-breed was still created, still began to grow. It was a sign of weakness, a sign of betrayal to his own blood, a disgraceful sin. And he refused to allow it to happen once again._

_But, she stood before him. Firm, uncaring of the pain she knew he would grant her. She was bold, daring, brave, energetic...how could he not help but be attracted to such things? He had never met a human like her before, he had never met one so caring, tender, and loving. Was there truly a human who was capable of being so selfless? After all, humans **are** the most greedy creatures to live._

"...Come here, Rin."

_Could he truly bring himself to take her? To deflower her against her will? He couldn't take it though. He was Sesshoumaru, the Lord of the Western Plains. He could have what he wished, and a mere human woman's desires were not going to stop him from taking what he wished. But there was still the fact that..._

"Unclothe yourself. You will not need your kimono for this..."

_Would she be able to survive him? Humans were not meant to mate with a demon, especially a young woman who wasn't fully developed yet. The chance of her losing her life in this was too high for him, personally. But there was no way he'd turn back now. Already, as she stood before him, obeying every order he threw at her, he could feel himself losing more and more control. To fight back now would be impossible..._

"Sesshoumaru-sama...Rin is scared..."

"Be quiet, girl."

With that said, he grabbed her roughly as the last of her kimono fell to the ground, revealing her still-developing body to him. The moon's gaze bathed over her ivory skin, her hair appearing like silk before him. He allowed his face to dip into her hair, his eyes closing as he murred loudly, taking a deep breath, memorizing the scent. His claws danced from her shoulder down to her hand, her shivers obvious under his sensitive touch. He felt her try and pull away, but he simply crushed her body against his armor, growling at her as she moved.

"Stop it." He commanded. When he was disobeyed and she continued to squirm under his touch, he felt his anger rise. His growls grew before he pulled away, grasping her tightly by the throat, his crimsoned eyes glaring into her wide, frightened almond orbs.

"I said, stop it." He ordered once more. Though this time she complied, he did not loosen his grip a bit.

He twisted her body until she now had her back to him and lowered her to the ground. He narrowed his now teal orbs and knee'd the back of her legs, forcing her to her knees and hands. He stood up, walking back a few feet.

"Don't even think of moving, Rin." He warned, his voice completely changed from the void echo she once knew. This new Sesshoumaru scared Rin...made her afraid of the man she had devoted herself to. He was different...and it frightened her as much as the night bandits had.

She didn't obey him and quickly stood, running into the forest. She knew he would hear, knew he would catch her again. Knew that this time, she wouldn't be able to avoid injury so easily. But her fear outweighed all logic thought. She found herself unable to stop her legs from carrying her body away from him. For so many years, she had urged them to follow; now she desired them to run her to safety. Something was wrong with Sesshoumaru-sama, and she didn't like what he was doing.

Branches harshly cut into her flesh, making wounds upon her legs, arms and breasts. Her feet became sore from the rapid beating upon sharp rocks and forest-flooring. She continuously stumbled over protruding tree roots, her frantic desire to escape making it hard for her to cooperate with her body.

Why wasn't he chasing her?

She slowly stopped running, coming to an eventual halt as she collapsed upon her knees, her body burning from the energy she had used. Sesshoumaru would have been upset that she had run, wouldn't he? He should be chasing her by now, shouldn't he? She didn't understand! Why was Sesshoumaru-sama acting so weird? So different? Had she done something wrong? Had she angered him in some way that she wasn't aware of?

"Sesshoumaru-sama, Rin is sorry...gomen nasai..." She whispered to herself as she hugged her body, feeling the darkness invade her. She no longer felt safe around him, she no longer felt the joy of seeing his face. She feared him. Was this what the Monk from so many years ago meant? When he spoke that humans and demons could never live in the same worlds...

"I told you to stay."

Her body froze, her head slowly lifting at the voice she so desired to not hear. She turned around, eyes wide and frantic. She felt the urge to run as she stared into the glowering, hateful crimson pools, but she found herself glued to her spot. She couldn't run; could no longer move, transfixed by his spiteful glare. She managed a strangled whimper of fear, but that was all she got out before she was hoisted into the air by her throat, his claws wrapped tightly around her neck. Her hands grasped his wrist, trying to free herself from his death-like grip.

_I had trusted him for so many years; why now does he want to hurt me so? The day I found him, wounded and alone, in the forest...I had known he was not human, or anything relative to being one; he merely looked the part, and even then, it was noteable that he was not. I had thought he would have been different from the village men...for he did not strike me when he saw me come towards him. When he questioned my appearance, I knew he was not cruel like the humans I had been forced to remain with._

_Then the wolves came...and stole my life._

_I did not mind at first, the thought of dying felt good; I could be with my mother, father and brothers again. Surely, I would go with them in the Afterlife. But then...I became scared. I realized, I did not want to die. I did not want to leave my sad life yet. So I ran for him...but I couldn't make it. I was too weak; I was just a human child, what could I have possibly been able to do?_

_But then a strange light took over me, calling to me. It was a soft, gentle voice, one that I had never heard before. It was that of a man, but I could not see whom it was. But then a figure had formed in the light, and he had looked similar to the demon from the forest...except, he bore no crescent moon, and only a single stripe on each cheek...and his long, glittering hair was tied in a ponytail above his head._

_"Hang on for him, Rin..."_

_How did he know my name? Who was this man that called out to me? I did not know...but he faded, as well with the light, and I opened my eyes to find myself in the demon's arms...the same one from the forest. He looked as surprised as I most likely was, but then he left. I did not want to be abused again, nor be alone. I was scared to be alone...so I followed him; he did not protest against my actions._

_For so many years, I had put my trust in him, had believed in him, had felt happy with him, like I finally had someone to consider family. I even think I started to fall in love with him. But, ever since my body had started to change, had started bleeding every month, he has been behaving differently towards me. Was there something wrong with my body? Did he detest it? What had she done to deserve such...monstrous acts from him?_

"S-Sesshou...maru-sama...R-Rin is sorry! Please...d-don't hurt her..."

Sesshoumaru neither heard nor cared for the words that spilled out of her mouth. His grip tightened as his animalistic urges took complete control of his mind. He couldn't control it any longer. His lust for her had become overpowering, and she had disobeyed him in a most drastic way. Had he not told her to remain where she was? Did he give her permission to run away from him?

"I told you...not to even **think** of moving..." He growled viciously. He continued gripping her throat tighter, his claws piercing through her warm flesh, blood oozing out from her wounds and over his fingers. The scent of her blood merely aroused him further, throwing her on the ground. The fresh tears that had shed from her eyes mixed into her blood, intoxicating his senses as he groaned, falling to his knees beside her. His eyes remained fixated on her as he leaned down to her ear.

"You want to run?" He questioned. When he gained no more than a whimper from her, he growled again.

"Do you want to run from me, Rin?" He pressed further. Rin held her tongue for a moment, before nodding helplessly. It seemed to have been what he wanted to hear, for he now held a smirk on his lips.

"Then run...out of this forest...but should I catch you beforehand...you **will **be mine..." He whispered, standing up, as if offering her a way out. Rin held a look of uncertainty about her before she quickly stood, despite the pain in her throat. Should she try again? It was foolish, he'd simply catch her again. When he made no movement to stop her, she ran full speed in the direction that she believed was the way out.

Sesshoumaru watched her run, the smirk still upon his lips. He would give her a head start. It was the least he could do...before he took down his prey. He mentally counted to himself, though the foolish girl forgot the fresh scent trail she had left in her wake. When he had decided that she had enough time to herself, he cracked his knuckles, quickly taking off after her scent.

He swore he would have her tonight. No way in Hell was he letting her get away.

Her eyes were wide, her pupils dilated as she turned her sights for whatever objects she could use to slow him down, though she doubted that anything she could do would stop him and this insane game he had started. She continued trying to recall where to go to get out of the forest, but her mind was racing far too fast for her to think of anythimg.

She paused running, glancing down at her feet; Perhaps...

Sesshoumaru chased after her scent, the smirk on his face having developed into a fanged grin. He would enjoy toying with her for the night. He glanced down at the ground, following her trail, stopping suddenly when he realized something was wrong. He frowned, sniffing the air. Her scent was everywhere...he glanced at the ground; her trails had wandered off into four different directions. Had she tricked him somehow?

_Of course...leave it to Rin to use her wits against me..._

He remained where he stood, growling softly in anger at being outsmarted. There had to be a logical explanation for this: she couldn't just split into four different people and wander off. Her scent was drowning out the area, and he couldn't tell where she had gone. He would have to decide something quickly if he wanted to catch her before she made it out of the forest.

Rin watched him from behind, moving deeper into the tree's leaves and branches, hoping they would hide her figure from him. If he found her now, then she was doomed. Hopefully, her little plan would work. She watched him as he began walking in one of the directions she had run in. She slowly made her way out of the tree, dropping down to the ground sloppily. She didn't waste time to see if he had heard her or not, immediately taking off in a different direction. She had to make it out...she had to!

She managed to run a few yards away from him before she froze cold. A savage howl broke through the echos of silence, sending a chill through her entire body. She didn't have long. He apparently didn't like to be tricked. She quickly took off running again, looking behind her every so often to see if he was managing to catch up to her or not. Where was the damn exit to this forest?!

A flash of white caught her eye, causing her to trip over a fallen branch, falling to the ground, the side of her head crashing against a rock. She hissed at the throbbing pain, groaning as she forced herself to sit up. She stumbled for a few moments before managing to run again, though her dizziness prevented much needed speed.

Another flash of white crossed her sights.

She stopped, already knowing it was game over. Her breathing hitched in her throat, her chest rising and falling frantically. She knew he could smell her fear, smell the blood that now seeped from her head injury. What was she thinking, to have ever believed she stood a chance? She was a human...and her skills could never match up to a demon's; especially a demon such as him.

"Please...just end it..." She whispered, having lost whatever hope she had of escaping. She fell to her knees, shoulders sagging, rocking up and down with her struggled tears. She did not want to cry in front of him, but she couldn't stop herself from doing so.

The brush beside her shifted, and he stepped out, glaring down at her with those fierce bloody pools, his teal irises mere slits. He waited for her to look up at him, kneeling down next to her as he grabbed her chin, though trying to be somewhat gentle with her.

"I win."

She stared at him, her eyes void of fear, anger, or any other emotion that was once always filling those chestnut eyes. He narrowed his own, tossing her chin away from him, grasping her by her hair and pulled her up into a standing position, despite her futile attempts to loosen his grip. He growled, tightening it even more, just to spite her.

"Stop moving." He growled, tossing her back to the ground, forcing her to land on her hands and knees. His body hovered over her nude one, quickly grasping her hips into his hands, pressing the bulge of his hakama's against the folds of her womanhood. He growled, his eyes narrowed as he watched her for any movement of defiance. When she gave none, he considered it questionable, but his inner demon would not allow him to think long on the matter. He growled, dragging his claws along her stomach, cupping one of her breasts tightly in his hands, kneading it roughly as he nipped at her shoulder, his other hand still positioned on her hip, pressing her further against his arousal.

Rin bit her lower lip even harder, desiring to ask him what that strange bulge was. But she knew better than to satisfy her impulsive behavior, especially at this point. She gasped loudly, not liking the way he was touching her. She struggled against him, grabbing his hand to throw it off of her body. He immediately reacted, grasping her hand tightly, twisting it roughly, to the point where it was ready to break. She screamed in pain, but was quickly cut off when he clasped his free hand over her mouth, bucking his hips against her back end.

"Be quiet, Rin..." He growled. She felt the tears stream down her face, her shoulders shaking violently before he released her, but she made not a single sound. This satisfied him for the moment as he released her hand, allowing it to fall to the ground. She couldn't keep proper balance herself, her wrist was far too pained to hold her upper body on. She ended up, much to her dismay, relying on Sesshoumaru to keep her in this vulnerable position. There had to be something she could do to get away, but the problem was, she had no idea what was going on, therefore, could not make a proper plan.

She gasped slightly when her body began to give rough jerks. Whatever Sesshoumaru was doing to her from behind, that bulge was pressing more and more against her with each moment of contact. When he suddenly disappeared from behind her, she felt the curious urge to look back and see what he was doing. But with her wrist useless and only one arm to balance herself, she was frightened that she might fall. What if he became angered with her for moving?

She heard the sound of cloth and couldn't resist. She slowly and carefully glanced back, enough to see somewhat behind her, but not enough to stumble over her weight and imbalance. Her eyes widened when she saw that her Lord had lowered his hakamas, the belt that he wore around his waist and armor (which had also been thrown off) was now lying behind him carelessly. What was he planning to do? She had never seen Sesshoumaru without clothing!

Before her eyes could fully see what the bulge might have been, he wrapped his fingers through her hair and pushed her head back forward, preventing her from seeing anything now. She heard him lower to his knees between her legs and found that she couldn't stop herself from shaking. Something important was going to happen. Something that she knew was going to hurt even worse than her wrist.

She felt his hand, warm and sensational, glide down and then back up her back. She shivered slightly. When she felt him put pressure on her upper back, she lowered her chest to the ground, her cheek against the cool earth. The tears she had shed still warmed her cheeks, though they had started to dry. She suddenly felt a heavy weight upon her body and gasped when she realized that Sesshoumaru was now practically back-to-chest with her. That's when she felt it. Something was poking against that small area that she occasionally bled from. She bit her lip, trying to figure out what was going through his head.

He couldn't believe that he had come this far with her. His claws dug into the earth, arms on either side of her. The throbbing was practically driving him insane. He had never felt such a strong lust with any other demon. The only answer that could come to his mind was that it was probably due to the fact he had resisted her for so long. He was not, after all, used to denying himself something he wanted. Especially when it came to women.

He placed himself at her entrance, the lips opening and enclosing around the tip of his heated member. He groaned some when he realized that, though she was frightened beyond his imaginings, Rin was unconsciously aroused. This only motivated him further. If she was aroused, he would not waste any time then. He resisted the urge to smirk, though she would not have seen it regardless.

He pushed himself forward, not noticing the way his charge had immediately tensed and began to struggle away under his weight. He would not let her run from him again. He forced himself to stop advancing when a shiver of outrageous pleasure coursed through his spine. She was so tight! But that was to be expected from her...she was, after all, a virgin. He tossed the thought around in his head for a few moments, adjusting himself to the tight walls that clung to him so desperately.

A virgin. He doubted he had ever rut with a virgin before. He remembered overhearing some females as a pup, remembered them declaring that it was something that hurt terribly. But her pain was not his loss. In order to relieve himself of his own pain, he had to cause hers. Without further thought, he shoved himself forward until he encountered something foreign. Something that seemed to feel like a piece of misplaced flesh blocked his way. Was this what declared females a virgin or not? He did not care.

He gave another shove, successfully breaking through the hymen, and becoming suddenly shocked when a loud scream echoed through the forest that had come from his Rin. The scent of new-blood filled his nose and his body shook, stiff with unfed lust. He ignored the pain that Rin felt and quickly pulled out of her, thrusting himself back into her tight and wet heat. He heard her hoarse screams with each thrust he gave, grinding his teeth in attempt to block them.

Why was he doing this to her? Why was he causing her such unbelieveable pain? Wasn't he the one who once killed any demon, human or half-demon that dared to cause her pain? She didn't know what was happening. Just that she had felt a terrible uncomfort when he pushed something inside of that opening. But when she felt that something had shredded inside of her, felt that her body was being ripped in half, she knew in that instant she would have rathered he break her arm than do such things again. The pain was unbearable. New tears had made their way down her already dirt-stained cheeks. Because she was biting her lip, the pain had caused her teeth to pierce the flesh, blood trailing down her chin now as well.

She felt him continue to enter her repeatedly, the raw feeling of being ripped increasing. She felt a burn inside of herself and couldn't help but let out cries of pain. When he seemed to slow down to a complete stop, she started panting. The pain was too much for long, steady breaths.

When she was suddenly pushed forward, and whatever he had inside of her was gone, she let loose a small surprised cry and remained still on the floor. She noticed that something seemed to be slowly pouring out and down her thigh. When she allowed the pads of her fingers to trace over it and she brought it to her eyes, she gasped gently from the deep red that stained her fingers. She was raw from the blood, from being ripped open...

Her eyes traveled to Sesshoumaru's figure, back turned to her, and she could hear his ragged breathing from the distance between them. She slowly pushed herself up slightly with her good wrist, despite the protest she gained from her body, and nearly choked on the pain.

She heard Sesshoumaru's breathing calm and flinched when he turned to glance back at her. She watched with widened eyes as he stood up and tied his hakama back around his hips, though somewhat careless. When he walked away and disappeared into the shadows of the forest, she found herself utterly alone.

It was silent in the forest. She could hear her heartbeat if she tried. She stared at the area Sesshoumaru had disappeared to. Was he going to leave her now? Was he finished with whatever he had set out to do? Well she wasn't. He had hurt her. He had made her feel such pain, and she couldn't help but hate him for it. Why had he betrayed her? Betrayed her trust in such a way? She would not allow him to leave her, not until she understood the answers to her questions and confusion.

She could not stand. It pained her too much. She was forced to crawling. She winced when she got to her knees and dryly noted that they were blotched with bruises. She was stuck dragging herself with her one good hand. Her other wrist seemed to swell slightly, red from the way it had been treated. She doubted that it was broken, but she could easily tell that it was at least sprained.

By the time she had managed to find Sesshoumaru, she was completely exhausted. She looked at his calm figure, sitting against a tree and facing in some random direction. When his eyes fell on her, she saw the surprise in his long-desired golden orbs. He must have truly expected she would leave him.

There was a silence between the two, before Rin sighed and allowed her head to lay on the ground. She took a few moments to regain her energy before she started to pull herself towards him again, smugly surprising Sesshoumaru even more. When he frowned, she paused. He looked away from her, and she pulled herself the last few feet over to him. Her body now burned from being dragged across the various small twigs and rocks that decorated the forest floor.

He did not move for what seemed to be hours to her. But when his voice broke the silence, she jerked her head in a painful way.

"What do you think you're doing?"

The question seemed simple enough. Simple enough that one would think the answer was simple as well. But it wasn't. She wanted to yell at him. Wanted to cry at him, demand reasons for his actions...wanted to see him one last time if he did decide to leave her here, bloody and broken.

He looked to her when she did not respond. He looked to his lap and glared at the bulge that was still evident. He did not understand why he threw her away from him at that moment. He did not understand why he felt the sudden need to be away from her, to prevent himself from causing her further harm. But when he did, he was absolutely positive that he would never see Rin again.

Yet here she was. She had crawled to him. Had come back. Was she really going to stay with him, no matter what? He did not want to test the theory again. He didn't want to hurt her again.

He instinctively pulled her small body into his lap. He cradled her against his chest with his arms as if she had been a delicate porcelain doll. When her body shook against his, and he felt the warmth against his chest from her tears, he settled his chin on her head, his hands caressing her back, purring soft soothing noises to her. When she finally settled, he did not move. He feared she would leave him. He finally understood how foolish he had been; but he could not take back his actions. He continued to hold her against his body.

"Sesshoumaru-sama..."

He tensed. It did not go unnoticed. He removed his head from hers and looked away, not daring to look her in the eyes. He knew what she was going to do. But would he have an answer that was suitable for her? Would she even be able to understand it? He couldn't explain. He simply couldn't.

"Forgive me, Rin."

She remained silent. He was asking...her forgiveness? He, Sesshoumaru, Lord of the West, was asking a mere human for her forgiveness? ...Could she forgive him?

"Please, Sesshoumaru-sama...why?" She needed to know. If she was going to forgive him, she wanted to know. She felt him tense again and then it seemed to fade, as if he had given up. She felt one of his hands close around her swelling wrist and gently stroke it. The feeling hurt, but it was comforting at the same time. She realized right then what this meant.

He regret hurting her. He truly regret it. She heard no response from him for a time, and she figured he had no answer to her question. So not even he understood his reasonings. She sighed against his chest and closed her eyes, that familiar and most welcomed feeling of safety overwhelming her. Sesshoumaru was back to normal. She was safe again. She would live.

She felt his claws gently stroke her cheek and opened her eyes again. She watched them, smiling gently at the fact that they weren't expanded so threateningly. They were still sharp and long enough to kill a person, but it was the claws she had grown up around. The claws that had comforted her through her endless nightmares.

His fingers wrapped themselves under her chin and pulled her face upwards to look him in the eyes. She watched his glowing golden oceans before she watched him lean down towards her. When he took her lips with his, her eyes widened slightly. It wasn't rough this time. It was gentle, feathery. She allowed her eyes to close, her good hand gripping his haori.

The hand that was holding her wounded wrist moved away, fingers tangling gently in her hair, claws brushing through it and massaging her scalp. His tongue darted out from between his lips, catching Rin by surprise, and he slowly moved it over the bite wound on her lower lip that she had created. He continued to do so until he could no longer taste her blood and pulled away from her lips.

Rin would have none of that, however.

She leaned toward him as he pulled away, releasing his haori and settling her hand over the back of his neck, pulling him back to her lips. She knew that if he wanted to stop her, he could easily do so. But he complied with her eagerly, taking her lips with his again, this time slightly rougher than before. But Rin liked this kiss. It was not forceful like the first, but it was firm enough to tell her that he was enjoying it as well.

Sesshoumaru tilted her head back slightly, tongue darting back out into her mouth, wrapping around Rin's tongue as well, something that no human could have done. One of his hands cascaded down her back and pushed her gently into him, which she did so with no complaint.

It was in that moment she noticed that bulge that had been pushed against her. She quickly pulled away from his lips, eyes wide as she quickly moved off of him, losing balance and falling in the process. She looked at the bulge, and then her eyes went to Sesshoumaru. He seemed to realize what she was looking at, because he leaned back against the tree and turned away with a slight tinge to his cheeks.

"S-Sesshoumaru-sama?" She called out to timidly. He didn't react at first, but when she leaned over on her bad wrist and took a sharp intake of breath, he stood up and took a step towards her, easily picking her up into his arms. She clung to him instinctively and watched his face. He seemed to completely ignore her and started walking away from the area. She frowned, leaning her head against his chest. She could hear the rhythm of his heart...

He couldn't stand the smell. Her blood seemed to soak the area and he couldn't stand it any longer. But he still felt slightly embarrassed when he realized what it was she was staring at. After he decided that they were far away from the smell, he sat down against another tree, the old mangled roots upturning from the ground. He could easily place her over one of the roots and--

He mentally snuffed out the thought. He would not do such things again without her consent. Rin did not know anything about sex. He had not bothered to teach her; who would have known that she'd need it? Let alone that he'd desire her.

Rin remained still in his grasp before she shifted, looking up at him now. Sesshoumaru's body completely tensed and he fought the urge to growl and take her then and there again. It wasn't because she was looking at him. Young and unknowing Rin had her hand practically around his throbbing member. He gulped.

The two were silent for a few moments; Rin trying to decide whether to kiss Sesshoumaru or not, Sesshoumaru trying to restrain himself from either ripping her hand away from him or throwing her down to the ground and having his way again.

When Sesshoumaru saw Rin lean towards him again, he leaned down and took her into a fierce kiss, practically drowning himself in her wonderful scent. He managed to push her down to the ground on her back. He would make another attempt. But if she didn't want him, he would pursue it no longer.

Rin complied easily to his demand. She arched herself in reaction to being placed on the forest floor again, her body pressing against his. Sesshoumaru broke the kiss and growled some, his claws dancing down her thighs. Rin shivered in delight and let loose a breathy sigh, which only encouraged Sesshoumaru to delve further. The hand on her thigh pulled on her leg, and Rin quickly caught on, wrapping her legs around his waist.

But that was when Rin recognized what was going on and froze. She started to squirm and try to get herself from underneath Sesshoumaru, but he only held her against him. She tried to look at his eyes, tried to see any change in him, but found none. He was still the Sesshoumaru she knew. She tried to relax in his grip, but she was too frightened.

Sesshoumaru frowned when he scented the spike of fear in her. Yes, the fear was understandable. But if she became afraid everytime, then she would never have pups--

He stopped himself. Pups...Rin would never have children if she became afraid. He waited until she settled down slightly and purred in her ear.

"Don't be afraid my Rin, I will not hurt you now..." He whispered to her, running his claws through her hair and gently over her scalp.

When she finally relaxed in his grip, he went to loosen his belt, but was stopped by her small hands. He pulled away slightly and looked at her. Rin was blushing terribly, her hands also on the knot of the belt. He pulled his hand away and allowed Rin to undo his hakamas, watching her face the entire time. Rin fumbled through the clever knot he created before they came undone. When the tie was away, she slowly pulled down his pants until she finally discovered what the bulge was coming from. She tilted her head and felt the need to poke it.

Sesshoumaru felt amusement slowly crawl over him when he watched her confounded expression. But it died quickly when he quickly loomed over her body again, forcing her back to the ground. Her eyes snapped up to his and her pulse quickened. There was still a lingering fear, but it was not enough to make her stop his advances this time. He had said he wouldn't hurt her. So he wouldn't. Right?

Sesshoumaru's hands explored her soft body. His fingers danced across the thighs that squeezed his sides, trailing up along her hips. He allowed his hands to linger there with a moments pause and continued upwards until his hands found each of her young breasts. He gently grasped each one, not roughly as he had done before. Rin noted each movement he made that was different from before, but found herself slightly...distracted. His hands were warm, gliding across her cold flesh. It sent tingles of warmth through her body, most of that heat seeming to head downwards to where he had ripped her open.

Sesshoumaru gently kissed her neck, his lips soft on the tender flesh. He pulled away slightly and his tongue flickered out to trace along that particular spot, and she felt her pulse at the pressure pressed against it. He then kissed it again, open-mouthed, seeming to suck on her skin. She felt the tips of his fangs brush against her neck, felt the skin rip slightly, but not enough to cause her pain. As he licked what small amount of blood was there, Rin found herself starting to become light-headed.

Her arms wound themselves across his back, barely able to touch his spine. His broad chest made sure of that. Suddenly, her chest felt pressured and she looked to see what it was. She bit her lower lip and tried to fight the sharp whine that almost made its way out of her throat. His forefingers and thumbs were massaging the tips of her breasts, the nipples hardening into a slightly rose colour. She felt the pressure turn into a throbbing pain of need, though she did not know for what. She pressed her chest against him, hoping he would have the answer to her silent pleas.

He apparently did. He released her nipples and instead started to knead her breasts, bucking against her hips. She felt the hardened appendage against her and gasped, slightly shocked at how good it felt. It was like an itch no one but he could scratch, a desire that only he could fulfill. But why? What was happening to her body?

One of his hands disappeared from her breast and her eyes fluttered closed when she felt his mouth clasp over the rose-red nipple and began to suckle on it. She moved one of her hands to tangle her fingers in his silver hair, surprised at how soft to the touch it was. Yes, she had always expected it to be, but she had never been able to prove it. Now she was toying with it, and he did not seem to want to stop her. At least, not anytime soon.

His other hand disappeared from her breast and his mouth switched sides. Now suckling on the newly released one, his tongue eagerly dashed out and made circular motions, toying with the tip of her breast. His hand disappeared between the two of them, reappearing right where the heat in her body seemed to focus. He slid one of his fingers between her lips, and it was then Rin discovered how wet she was. She blushed intensly, embarrassed and hoping that it was not a bad thing.

When Sesshoumaru made no protest to her, she relaxed. He continued toying with her entrance, as if urging her to become more intimate with him. She didn't know what to do, so she did the only thing she could think of. She loosened her hands from his hair and placed them on either side of his cheeks, pulling him up gently, and he complied. She pulled his face down to her's and took him in the most gentle kiss he had ever had. She did not use her tongue; she was not bold enough for that. But she expressed her feelings for him in that simple kiss.

His body seemed to pause, as if pondering on her kiss. He pulled away from her lips and stared into her eyes with his heated, molten amber ones. He then bent down to kiss her forehead, then her nose (which made her giggle), and then took her into another kiss, this one just as gentle as the last. He placed another on her lips and then probed her with his tongue, exploring her small mouth.

He pulled his hand away from her heat and instead positioned himself on his knees, her legs still wrapped firmly around him. He placed his hands on either side of her, propping himself over her. Rin tensed. He felt it. He did not stop kissing her, hoping to be able to distract her from him again. It seemed to work.

He positioned himself right at her folds and gently pushed in. If she was still raw, then he would stop. But she made no protest to him. When he had the tip of his arousal inside of her, he gave a good shove, causing Rin to rip away from the kiss and give her first loud groan to the night. He inwardly smirked at the noise and promised himself that he would make her cry his name before the night was over.

He sat there for a moment, allowing her to adjust to him. He watched her expressions change from pure pleasure, to slight uncomfort. When her face relaxed, he pulled out and thrust in again. She gave another moan. He did not stop for her reactions this time and began a slow pace, allowing her to adjust to what was happening.

She couldn't believe how she felt. Every time he pushed inside of her, she felt an explosion of happiness and pleasure within her. Her body began to heat up as he continued to thrust inside of her, and her mind went completely blank when he started to speed up the thrusts, pushing deeper inside of her each time. The pleasure she felt was impossible to describe. It was like she was being touched by clouds, gentle and tickling her body. But this was not gentle. This was something of a different pleasure.

Her grip began to loosen around his shoulders when the ferocity of his thrusts began to push her body back against the groud. Her groans were loud in the silent night, and broken with each shove he gave her. She let her arms fall above her head and let them stay there. When she heard what seemed to be an approving growl from Sesshoumaru, she couldn't help the smile on her face.

She managed to open one of her eyes only slightly and looked at Sesshoumaru. When she saw his expression, she closed her eyes again, moving her head to rest on her cheek. His eyes were watching her, though they had reverted to their crimson shade again. But there was no spite in his eyes now. And she was beginning to feel like a ragdoll, doing nothing but letting him pound into her relentlessly.

Sesshoumaru, seeming to sense this build-up of emotion within her, grasped her hips with both of his hands and pulled them against him each time he re-entered her. After a few minutes, Rin began to understand and started to buck against him of her own accord, leaving Sesshoumaru's hands free again. He let them fall on her thighs, and his jaw clenched, feeling his release begin to overwhelm him.

In an attempt to draw it out, he flipped them, catching Rin offguard as she screamed softly of surprise. Now sitting on top of him, Rin froze, having no idea what to do now. But Sesshoumaru was willing to guide her along her way. He moved his hands back to her hips again, and pulled her up, then rammed her down on him. He groaned and closed his eyes, arching his head back against the ground.

Rin's breathing had become harsh, harsher than Sesshoumaru's was right now. But she was not concerned with that. She felt a strong knot in the pit of her stomach, and instinct told her that this was what would get rid of it. She settled her palms on Sesshoumaru's stomach and used it as a sort of leverage, along with her legs. She repeated the action that Sesshoumaru used, and with his hands free again, used them to knead her breasts. He lifted his knees into the air so she was leaning over him at an angle.

Rin's first orgasm came to her in surprise. She had not expected that something could feel so strong. Her vision went white and she collapsed onto Sesshoumaru's chest. He held her there, both of their body's glistening with a light coating of sweat, and both attempted to catch their breath. But Sesshoumaru would not stop yet. When he regained enough energy, he pushed them up, and hoisted Rin over one of the mangled roots. Guess he would be able to complete that thought after all.

Rin was not sure what he planned to do, but held on to the ancient tree as if it were her lifeline. Sesshoumaru disappeared behind her, and she felt him grasp her hips, sliding inside of her once more. Rin tensed up, gaining a groan from Sesshoumaru. She would have to remember that little trick if this ever happened between the two of them again. He parted her legs with his knee until her legs were in an upside-down V shape. This time, he did not start slow.

He drove into her with a relentless force, and Rin swore that if he was any rougher, she would end up becoming one with the root. Her groans had become loud cries as she felt her body go numb, her knuckles nearly white from grasping the tree root so tightly. Sesshoumaru growled viciously and grasped her hair, pulling at it. He did it rough enough to get a reaction out of her, but not so harshly that she would feel pain. Her cry was louder this time.

He continued to tug at her hair, which eventually became pleasureable to Rin. But when he realized this, he tugged harder, earning a hiss from her. She sent one of her hands back in an attempt to get him to stop, her small fingers wrapping around his wrist. He did not release her, instead growling viciously at her again. Rin whimpered. She felt another release coming upon her, but Sesshoumaru would not let her reach her climax. Not yet.

He slowed down his thrusts until they came to a complete halt. Rin whimpered again, his grip in her hair still tight. He leaned over, his lips next to her ear and he purred.

"Say my name Rin...cry out to me..." He slowly pushed himself back inside of her, agonizingly slow. Rin took in a slow breath, her grip around his wrist tightening before she released it.

"Beg for me Rin..."

She unconsciously pushed herself back into him, eyes tightly shut.

"Sesshoumaru-sama...please..." Her voice was barely above a whisper. He thrust himself completely into her, satisfying Rin for now. But when he did not move any longer, she blushed, realizing that he wanted her to beg more.

"Please...don't stop, Sesshoumaru-sama...please..." She wiggled some, Sesshoumaru growling with approval behind her. He felt her squeeze him with an anxiousness and, instead of going quickly, he went roughly. He shoved himself inside of her, reaching a deeper point every time he entered her again. Rin cried loudly which each hit, unsure if she could take the pressure any longer.

Sesshoumaru did this a couple more times before speeding back up. He could not hold himself back any longer. He needed his release. He pushed himself deep inside of her heat and tensed up, his seed spilling deep inside of her womb. He continued some weak thrusts, one set of claws digging into her hips, the other tightening around her hair.

Rin felt his warmth spill into her and took a sharp gasp.

"Se...Sesshoumaru!" She cried out, hitting another climax. Her body tightened around him, pulling him deeper inside of her as she tried to catch her breath. She felt exhausted now. Too tired to keep her eyes open. Her body was completely worn, her adrenaline completely wiped. She allowed herself to relax upon the root of the tree and soon fell into a deep slumber, Sesshoumaru still inside of her.

Sesshoumaru, after sensing she had drifted to sleep, gently scooped her up into his arms. He looked at her naked form for a moment before making his decision.

The next morning, Rin woke to find herself in a bed. She yawned, not too concerned at the moment, and snuggled into the warmth of the sheets. Then realization caught up to her. She snapped up in the bed and her eyes frantically searched around for the one person she had to see. But he was not in sight. Her body trembled at the thought of abandonment. She was about to get out of the bed, but a firm hand pulled her back. She turned to see that someone was in the bed with her.

Sesshoumaru watched her as she slowly calmed down and hugged him, crying into his chest. He stroked her back, frowning slightly at the scent of her tears.

"Stop that, Rin."

Rin's shoulders stopped shaking and she pulled away, sniffling as she wiped away her shed tears. She looked up at Sesshoumaru, her eyes glistening with happiness and admiration. Sesshoumaru pulled her back down into the bed with him, his arm draping over her hip as he pulled her against him. She silently fell asleep against him. They both knew that Sesshoumaru would never be able to bring himself to say the words...so she did not question him.

He closed his eyes as well, dipping his nose into her bundle of bed hair and took a deep breath of her scent, his fingers remaining idly on the red marking that now decorated his young Rin's shoulder. He felt his chest tighten.

_To be a Daiyoukai was to be feared and respected, and above all. It was to be powerful, proud, and to live a life full of success, gaining more and more land and becoming the ultimate power._

_I once thought that, Father._

_I once believed that emotions were the key to bringing someone down. The key to controlling another's life. I once believed that...that love was weak. The love for a human was weak. You died for that human, Father. The human Izayoi. Then you dared to ask if I had someone to protect. I, of course, had no such thing._

_Was it because you loved her as I love Rin? You expressed yourself to her without shame. You sired a half-demon without the thought of disgracing the family line. Had you expected me to understand? I didn't before. I had once dreamed of defeating you in battle, to prove that I was the superior...to prove that love was weak._

_But I understand now, Father. I understand so well. You loved Izayoi. Enough to die for her._

He opened his eyes slightly, gently hugging Rin closer to him, listening as she muttered his name in her sleep.

_I have someone to protect now._

_

* * *

_

**Author's Note:** So, just so we understand each other, how many of you thought I died:D Well, I'm back in action baby! And here's the long awaited sequel to **The Question.**

**THANK YOU**

**Wolf-Inu-Yasha38  
obsessed dreamer  
Cherry Blossom  
kyowolf555  
Sam  
Retta  
Big City  
Laura  
L0nely S0ul  
kag0me  
inuyashaHELP  
inkheart6  
darklover  
poisonclaw  
yaminokiba  
Riddick152  
Lunar Tragedy  
Danni-Love  
Ryokoto  
petite.ina  
DeathByADogDemon  
Crimson Creature Izumi  
Queenlizrule101  
inuyasha is my lover  
Mirage10050  
Guaja  
Diana  
pyro-witch2  
Baby Boo Angel  
Samantha  
Desire-After-Dark  
ArizonaBay  
x0xdreamergurlx0x  
Anonymous  
Samantha (again)  
Samantha (again again o.O)  
midnightsweet  
Tyr11  
Se-chan  
Sutemi  
Sammi  
Goofbuggy  
Emerald-Words**

WOW THAT'S A LOT OF PEOPLE. (rubs fingers) Anyway, hope you like the sequel! I don't particularly like it too much. But, rest assured everyone, I will be continuing **Bittersweet Emotions**, so don't worry!

© Rumiko Takahashi


End file.
